The Awakening/The Door
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=01 |episodeNumber=07 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the seventh episode of The Awakening. Plot Andrea puts down Amy in the early hours of the morning. The group hold a joint funeral for Amy and Diana and say a few words about them. Afterwards, Andrea is left to mourn in peace. Ed explains to Clementine what happened and she is saddened. Carl, Ben and Billy try and cheer her up. Jim sits alone, a bandage around his bite. He's sweating and ill looking. Jacqui says she's sorry. Jim tells her that she doesn't need to apologize. Jim tells her about how he saw his boss turn. Jacqui tells Jim that it might not happen to him. Jacqui leaves him to rest, leaving the tent. Donna asks how he is, Dale approaching. Jacqui says he doesn't look great. Dale mentions how his wife turned in half a day. The group decide to head to the CDC, Center for Disease Control, as Rick believe it to be the most important building so the military may still be there. Jim calls for Jacqui as he throws up. Jacqui, Donna and Dale approach Jim as he is slowly dying. Jacqui says that they have to help him. Jim tells Jacqui that he wants to die and reanimate as a walker, so he can be with his family again. Jacqui is shook. Jacqui tells the group Jim's request. The group are stunned but decide to let it go ahead. They pack up and leave the camp, taking Jim with them. On the drive there, Jim tells them to stop and they help him to a tree, everyone says their goodbyes and Jacqui gives Jim a light kiss on the cheek. They leave him by the tree as his eyes close. Meanwhile, at the CDC, a man called Dr. Edwin Jenner performs an experiment that goes wrong and his test samples are lost. He decides to get drunk. The group continue driving to the CDC. Clementine asks Ed what happened to Jim and Ed just tells her that he decided to go and find his family. Clementine nods, understanding. Andrea is still distraught and Dale tries to comfort her, getting a look from Donna. The group finally arrive at the CDC, finding it to be seemingly abandoned with dead bodies of military all around. The group get out of the car, making their way to the front of the CDC where Edwin Jenner watches them. Rick refuses to leave despite walkers closing in on them. The kids begin crying as Rick notices the security camera moving, proving there's life inside. He begins screaming for them to open up and Shane gets tired of it, yelling at Rick as Jacqui and T-Dog try and hold back the walkers. When all hope seems lost, the door opens and drowns the survivors in a bright, white light. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Merle Dixon *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Jim *Clementine *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Allen *Edwin Jenner Deaths *Amy *Jim Trivia